


Cops and Robbers

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Cop! Astra, F/F, General Danvers Monthly Canon Divergence, Street Punk! Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello! Here's an attempt at a submission for General Danvers Monthly, the prompt being "Canon divergence", god I hope this fits the criteria, even if it doesn't please enjoy :=)





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's an attempt at a submission for General Danvers Monthly, the prompt being "Canon divergence", god I hope this fits the criteria, even if it doesn't please enjoy :=)

******

Nineteen year old Alex Danvers sprinted down the alleyway, lungs burning, heavy boots pounding on the asphalt. Risking a glance over her shoulder, she bit back a curse, that cop was still on her tail! She didn't know who to be more pissed at, the storeowner for making such a fuss over a stolen candy bar, or the cop for not knowing when to quit. Gasping, Alex quickly wriggled through the gap in the chain link fence, almost...

"Come here!" Alex kicked and squirmed as strong hands suddenly gripped her shoulders and yanked her back, forcing her down onto her stomach, before her arms were wrenched behind her back and she was summarily handcuffed, she kicked and squirmed a bit more on principal, but by now the fight had gone out of her completely, and she simply lay there as the cop read her her rights.

"Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes" Alex sighed, she'd heard them enough times over the years that she could recite them in her sleep

"Good," the cop panted out "now, when a cop tells you to 'stop', you _stop!_ "

Alex grunted as the cop firmly, yet gently, pulled her upright, and Alex felt her stomach drop away, because there was no way in hell that this beautiful woman was a cop! Just...no, not possible, not with those soft, entrancing grey-green eyes and that streak of white in her dark hair. The not-cop frowned and reached out, pulling the candy bar out from Alex's waistband and held it up

"Really?" she asked "I chased you down three blocks and six lanes of traffic over _this?_ " she shook her head as she dug around for Alex's ID "honestly, don't you kids have anything _better_ to do?" she complained as she held up Alex's license and examined it

"Hey, I'm not a kid, pig!" Alex spat

"Really? 'Cause you're sure as hell acting like one"

Alex's smart-ass remark died in her throat, somehow hearing that from this woman made her feel...ashamed, she suddenly wanted to prove to her that she _could_ do better, that she wasn't just some shoplifting street punk (for one she did have a home to go to).

"Come on," the cop's voice jarred her back to reality "let's go" she gave Alex a gentle nudge...

******

The walk back to the cop's waiting police cruiser didn't take that long, but Alex had wanted it to last forever, being around this woman made her feel focused for the first in time since her father's death, since her mother had remarried. She'd been declared 'missing' for just a little under week now, and she was fine with staying that way.

"All right, watch your head" the cop's hands were surprisingly gentle as she helped Alex into the seat before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side and starting the car

"So, where to next? Jail?" Alex wondered

"You're over eighteen, so yes" the cop answered

Alex could do jail, she'd been in lock up a number of times, no problem

******

Lock up was exactly as she remembered it, a large cell filled with various unsavory characters who gave you the creeps. Alex had refused her one phone call, not wanting to bother her mother anymore with her shit, and now she'd just sit there until someone paid her bail.

As it turned out, she didn't have to sit long

"Danvers, Alex!"

She looked up and held up a hand "That's me"

The cop opened the door "Let's go, your bail's been posted" he said

Alex frowned, who knew she was in here? Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she all but bolted for the door...

******

After collecting her meager possessions, Alex clambered down the stairs outside the station, expecting to see her mother, her step-father Hank, she was _not_ expecting to see her arresting officer waiting for her

" _You_ posted my bail?" she asked

"I did"

"But...why?"

The cop shrugged "I'm a sucker for hard-luck cases. Or maybe I just got my head banged in one too many times, take your pick"

"So...now what?" Alex wondered

"Now, I drive you home" the cop gestured to the Nissan Leaf parked on the curb. Cautiously climbing into the car, Alex felt that familiar feeling of peace and clarity come over her as the cop climbed in besides her and started the car...

******

The car silently slid to a stop outside her mother's house, but Alex made no move to get out

"I didn't call her" she admitted quietly

"I know"

"What do I tell her?"

"The truth"

Alex turned to look over at the other woman "Why?" she asked "why do _you_ care?"

"Because someone has to," the other woman replied, and there was something sad in her eyes, but then she blinked and nodded over Alex's shoulder "you'd better go on in, she'll probably start wondering whose parked out her"

"Thank you," Alex said, she swallowed "I really mean that" impulsively she leaned in and pressed a tentative kiss against the other woman's lips. To her great relief, the cop gently returned the kiss, pulling back with a chuckle to stroke her thumb across Alex's cheekbone

"You're either very brave or very stupid," she commented "personally, I'm leaning towards brave"

"I...don't," Alex tried "I mean, I've never...god, I don't even know your name!"

The other woman just chuckled "Maybe next time," she declared "and maybe next time we meet it won't involve handcuffs"

Getting out of the car, Alex waved goodbye to her unlikely savor, before turning back to the house, smiling through her tears as Eliza and Hank hurried out to greet her, Eliza pulling her into a tight hug with a sob.

And as Alex hugged her back, apologizing for running away, for being such a colossal idiot, she found it, a simple slip of paper, tucked into her pocket. Unfolding it and reading it over Eliza and Hank's shoulders, she had to smile at what was written on it. A phone number and then four simple words

'My name is Astra'

She resolved to call that number as soon as possible...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> No clue where this came from. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
